Archery bows, in recent years, since the advent of the Allen U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,495 (Dec. 30, 1969), have been designed to incorporate the principle reformed as a compound bow. This type of bow has an overcenter action which, at a certain point in the draw stroke, reduces the pull required by the archer. Thus, the diminished pull makes it easier for the bowman to steady the arrow and bow and perfect his aim before releasing the arrow. The stored energy is not reduced in this type of bow action.
However, as illustrated in the above-referenced Allen patent and also in U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,910, issued July 13, 1982, the structure required for the compound bow departs from the single bowstring and requires additional strings usually referenced as cables extending between the opposed links of the bow.
These cables are in a rather close relationship and must be so positioned that there is no interference with the bowstring or arrow upon release.
The present invention is directed to a cable positioner which will guide the return cables in such a way that the bowstring is always clear of the extra cables and there is no arrow intereference upon release.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a cable guide and positioner which is inexpensive and yet so located that it will perform the function of controlling the bow return cables to avoid contact with adjacent components of the bow assembly. This provides a quieter arrow release and prevents wear on the bowstring and cables previously resulting from contact on release.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a cable positioner which is easily positioned and assembled on a compound bow.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the principles of the invention are set forth together with details to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.